nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Join the Clan
Survival isn't easy on your own, without a Clan to look after you... Joining NightClan Hey! So you wanna join NightClan? That's great! :D All you have to do is read the rules, and then say what your cat looks like, its rank, its personality, its history, its family, etc, etc. Unrealistic cats with crazy, unapproved superpowers or just plain dumb warrior names(Shortcake, Marshmallowfur, Jigglypuff) without suitable explanation for why ''they have those names will be skipped over. Also, make sure your cat has a precise and accurate personality that isn't too short. It's part of the Rules now, and people who don't follow this will be reminded. So, all you have to do is create a new topic for each character, fill out this form and publish it at the bottom of the page: '(Please do not fill it out here on the example form. Copy and paste it at the BOTTOM) Also do not put it just under the first heading, make your own heading at the BOTTOM of the page. Thank you.' Name: Rank: Description: Personality: History: Family: (and then sign off with your signature please :)) '*Note: If you want to join, but can't think of a character, check the Adoption Page for a cat that might suit you. Also, if your cat was grouped into an archive but was not accepted, then repost your cat's form under a new section below. Cats posted without a section heading will be deleted off the Galestrike ✔ Name: Galestrike Rank:Warrior Description: Galestrike is a slender solid black oriential she-cat with round green eyes. Her pelt is fairly glossy because of the color and grooming. She has a small frame with large ears. She is very agile because of her size, but not very powerful. Her paws are small but her claws curve into a sharp point. She also has an abnormally long tail, but uses it to her advantage. Personality: Galestrike is a very kind-hearted cat. She only thinks positive about others, yet she thinks so negative about herself. She has very low self-esteem because of this. Galestrike is always willing to help others out and she enjoys talking with others as well. She always seems to find the positive side of things, causing her to be liked by many cats. History: Galestrike's history is pretty normal, she was born a clan cat and grew up with two loving parents and a brother named Blazekit. Her brother had a tragic fate during their kithood and perished due to venturing out of the camp. He and his sister came face to face with a badger. Blazekit protected Galekit the best he could, giving her enough time to run and alert the camp. This is also the root of her negative thinking towards herself. Afterwards, she became an apprentice like normal and went through training with an unknown mentor. She then became a warrior soon after, mainly because she proved to be very agile and a quick learner. Family: Mother: Crowstep (deceased) Father: Nightgale (deceased) Brother: Blazekit (deceased) Extra: please use that photo (I can send a bigger one) im sorry but I'm very picky with her because shes like my catsona xD This means WAR 14:36, July 8, 2015 (UTC) '''Approved! And sure, we can use that picture! your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 15:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Karsi ✔ Name: Karsi Rank: Warrior Description: Karsi is a slim she-cat, a former loner who was a little more used to the colder temperatures and is unusually more comfortable during leaf-bare. She has a dark pelt, somewhere between dark brown and black depending on the way the light is where she stands, with piercing blue eyes that some people might see as green from where they stand. As a former leader of a briefly formed loner group, she left for her own safety with her kits when her mate was killed by a rival group - and that is visible in her physique; slim but well muscled and experienced in the arts of fight and flight. She stands in a way that makes her seem tense, often flicking her tail from side to side. Personality: Karsi is predominantly protective, as she has always been; of her group, of her kits, even disregarding her own safety for that of others. However, it is difficult to gain her trust as she has been a naturally suspicious cat ever since a rogue group they had considered their ally turned their backs on them in a crucial situation. Ever since then she has been more careful, as this 'ally' had been a traditional enemy for years past - she had begun to believe they had come round, but in the face of danger the bond had proved feeble. Once you gain her hard-earned trust, she will shield you persistently - with the experience of life or death situation and the sacrifice of both family and friend, any more loss of those close to her horrifies her. In fact it is one of the only things that truly make her terrified - she lost her parents and her two brothers, and she knew someone who had lost all six of his siblings. Despite her natural suspicion she is capable of a certain quick-witted sarcasm although a very grounded cat overall. She is well trained and quick paced in battle, having to fight for her own survival throughout her long journey to escape the past. She does, however, seem to have a certain motherly instinct when it comes to all children and not simply her own - with many morals, including the fact that she will not under any circumstances harm children for her, or anybody's ends. While she accepts this might be a costly complex for her to continue to have later on, the welcoming nature of the Clan removes the need for moral-discarding actions most of the time. She tries to make sure everyone around her is responsible and cared for, her ultimate motivation being the wellbeing of those she loves despite her hard shell she made for herself. Her Myers Briggs Type is ISFJ - Introverted Sensing Feeling Judging. History: Karsi was born in a group, and taught to support that group; although not a clan, they were a community with a similar kind of make up but more compassionately aimed. Her father was the leader of sorts, and her mother the closest thing to the medicine cat; she appeared to pick up both attributes from her parents. Her best friend was one of seven, and she the eldest - one of three she-cats in a litter of five. As the first born 'heir' as it were, unlike the clans the firstborn (or indeed last surviving as the colder climate they lived in was a harsh one) was to succeed, and Karsi was brought up to be that. She attempted rather successfully to keep her arrogance in check, humbling herself with her mother's work whenever it was felt she might start boasting. Her father began to train her a little earlier than the average apprentice, alongside her two sisters - her two brothers were as yet considered weaker in comparison to the healthier she-cat. Kommissarin's jealousy was easily palpable right from the get go, while Katrine was more sarcastically aligned without really wanting any claim to the leadership of the group. When a group who had long since been the only nemeses of theirs turned friend, their original friends turned hostile in fury of the unorthodox alliance - tensions ran high for a long time, until finally they attacked for the first time when Karsi was just past twelve moons, the age of a young warrior, although there were really no such positions as apprentice or warrior. All was generally equal between them. Karsi lost her two younger brothers, Pieter and Kaspar, as well as both of her parents. Much pressure was placed on her to lead, and although the young warrior tried her best to support everyone she rapidly began to forget her own wellbeing. A slightly younger tom, a chipper lad who her parents had very much liked - Soren, who Karsi herself had never really cared for because of his taste for the more superficial, made sure she ate and cared for herself, and sometimes made her when she refused. Eventually she was indebted to him, however much she hated owing anyone the slightest little thing, and became his mate - giving birth to his two kits, Mathia and Yohanna. In this period while Karsi was nursing her kits, with Soren as de facto leader as a sort of consort, they were at their most vulnerable. Ironically the group chose then to attack, killing Soren, and her best friend's six brothers - and her best friend too, but Karsi still reaches out to their equivalent of StarClan to grasp her. It was the urge of the group, turning away Karsi's selfless nature and begging her and her family (including her sisters) to flee, for her kits' sake. Karsi stayed one more night to say goodbye to everyone she knew and ran that morning, leaving the most experienced warrior, Jon, in charge. In her heart they knew they'd be gone before long and on occasion they still haunt her; sometimes she even hates them for using her motherly instincts against her. On the journey her and her sisters as well as kits benefitted from the kindness of several individual loners, and a few walkers who were apparently never home (not that she would ever talk about that for the sake of her pride - behind her normal personality she hides a very proud heart) until she encountered a patrol from a group which called themselves NightClan, graciously offering their help. In return she told her story, but due to her lack of belief in StarClan and her lack of Clan blood...she fears that she will never belong no matter how long she stays. In secret she fears her kits will fit in even less than she, so she tries to protect the kits and warn them against trusting too easily. In the beginning she could not trust NightClan but now she finally feels that she might just trust a few...sometimes, though, she looks into the wilderness and misses the way of life. The way her world was turned upside down, hers, Kommissarin's and Katrine's, has made the tight knit threesome so much closer - especially when there's no more jealousy to harbour between herself and them. The responsibility of being a leader so young was such a pressure that she understands how hard it is to be a leader - meaning she also understands the need to do as you are told to keep things working. Family: *Kommissarin - sister (alive) *Katrine - sister (alive) *Pieter - brother (deceased) *Kaspar - brother (deceased) *Soren - mate (deceased) *Mathia - kit *Yohanna - kit Extra: ~ le birgitte hjort sorensen nerd Approved! (Link to your username next time, though, so it'll be easy for whoever's making the page) your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 19:20, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Earthwhisper ✔ Name: Earthwhisper Rank: Warrior Description: A Burmese she-cat, with brown fur and darker brown fur around the face and green eyes. Her frame is thin with seemingly abnormally long legs. Personality: At first glance, you see her with almost no emotion on her face, in a zoned-out and tired state, and dead silent. But once you walk up and say hi, she'll snap out of whatever daydream she was in. When she meets new people, she's very quiet and extremely awkward with no idea how to do anything, with an odd sense of humor and a dirty mind. She adapts extremely fast and can deal with harsh weather. She is outwardly protective of her friends and clanmates, though it somewhat leads her to be a little possessive at times. However, when she gets mad, she gets ignorant and arrogant, saying things she immediately regrets and apologizes for to the best of her ability. She feels guilt whenever her anger gets the best of her. She can be extremely grouchy and can get real nasty unexpectedly. History: Raised a loner in a harsh city environment with dangerous cats, at about 6 or 7 moons old her family traveled from the city to the woods. They thrived there for a long while until a storm separated the family, leaving Earthwhisper alone to wander. With nobody to talk to or take care of, she got used to the silence and enjoyed it. When she unknowingly wandered onto the clan territory one day, she was attacked by the clan cats, and she became frightened of any cat that came near her. However, when a cat named Steeldrop calmed her down and coaxed her out of hiding, she decided that, alone, she wasn't going to live for long. So she decided to join. She was given her name, but stayed away from others and preferred to be alone, still frightened after the attack. Family: Unknown, presumed dead Extra: She has a few missing teeth near her fangs. She knocked them out while falling off a rock. [[User_talk:BCEngine|'If Every Pork Chop' were perfect,]][[Thymepaw|'WE WOULDN'T HAVE HOTDOGS!']] 02:54, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Approved! '''many places i have been, many sorrows i have seen; but i don't regret, nor will i forget, all who took that road with me Flare and Gale ✔ Name: Flare Rank: Loner Description: Bright orange she-cat with round amber eyes Personality:Flare is often a cheerful and ,curios kit.Flare has a tendency to go out and wonder the forest when Gale is not home ,AND often gets her and her sister in serious problems.Flare is mostly happy,sweet and very very inquisitive, but when angered watch out because this 3 moon old kit becomes a super dangerous warrior. History:Flare was born in her parent's second litter soon upon her birth her parents where killed in a fire and Gale her older sister was forced to raise her alone.She and her sister live near the pine corpse. Family: Unnamed parents(DEAD) Ash(Brother DEAD) Gale(Sister Living) Extra:Flare is named for her color and her strange love of fire.(much to gale's dismay) Name: Gale Rank:Loner Description:Solid jet black she-cat with cold blue eyes Personality:Gale is not what you'd imagine of a older sister .Sure she takes care of her sister but that's not all. Ever since the night of her parent's death, Gale has been a sad, fragile she-cat.Flare is her only reason to keep living.In battle Gale is fierce,brave and will wound (and occasionally kill) with out mercy in the sake to protect her loved ones. History: Gale was born in her parent's frist litter with her brother Ash who soon died.Due that they were close Gale's only happiness came form her parents. When Flare was born Gale promised to care for her,and upon her parent's death Gale's choices where DIE or LIVE. She chose to live to care for her only happiness Flare. Family: Unnamed parents(DEAD) Ash(Brother DEAD) Flare(Sister Living) Extra: Gale was going to called Darkness but was renamed Gale in honor of Gale form phenotopia. Gale has Firephobia or Pyrophobia Tornshine -the peace is silence Appoved but I would change Gale's appearance as black cats don't have red eyes -- It was enchanting to meet you 19:41, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Auyotha ✔ Name: Auyotha Rank: Warrior Appearance: Auyotha is a short-furred white tom with a black splotch spreading over his head, shoulders, and back. He has one amber eye. He looks somewhat younger than he really is. Personality: Auyotha is very friendly and talkative, and he likes being around others. To him, the feelings of others are more important than the truth, unless the cats involved are extremely hostile. He gets nervous when someone approaches him from his blind side, and asks them to move into sight. He is mature, well-mannered, and polite, always respecting others even if they seem to dislike him. Some cats call him Auyo. He often gives others nicknames, which can range from the first part of their name (if they're a Clan cat) to something based off their personality. History: Auyotha was Clanborn, originally named Stonekit. His father, Greyfur, left NightClan, taking his only son with him despite Auyotha's mother's pleas. Greyfur's other mate at the time, a rogue, changed Stonekit's name to Auyotha. When Auyotha was six moons old, Greyfur abadoned him at a Twoleg nest, hoping the people there would take care of the young tom. When the kit's eye was clawed out by a hostile kittypet, Auyotha disobeyed his father's orders to stay there and wandered through the forest for a while, trying to ignore the pain in his eye. His mother, Ivywhisker, had been searching for him at the same time, and she was overjoyed to see him alive, but horrified to see that he was missing an eye. She brought him back to the Clan and requested that she mentor him. Just as Stormstar was about to give him his apprentice name, Auyotha asked to keep his loner name. Through his time as an apprentice, Auyotha made quite a few friends, as he is very social and friendly. Family: Greyfur/Grey (father, alive), Ivywhisker (mother, deceased), Fawn (foster mother, alive) Extras: i already have a pic for him so i'll add it when his page is made uwu "a penny for your thoughts and a murder for your memories!" 20:04, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Approved -- It was enchanting to meet you 20:06, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Miststream ✔ Name: Miststream Description: gray tabby with darker gray stripes, green eyes and a pink nose Personality: Miststream is always kind and caring and will always give you a hand. You'll never catch her without a smile on her face! She loves being friends—once her friend, always her friend. Rank: NightClan warrior History: As a kitten, Miststream was born and raised in a far off group called Zyeleph, a small group of cats living isolated far away. But for the Zyeleph cats the terrain become unsuitable to live in. They were forced out, and Miststream had to come to, though she was still a kitten. But during a terrible story in the middle of the journey, Miststream was separated from her mother. They had moved blindly in the thrashing rain, leaving her behind. She never found her way back. But she did find NightClan, a group of cats she had stumbled upon while trying to survive without anyone. By this time she was old enough to become a warrior, but she dutifully trained for the Clan's acceptance. And the kindhearted Clan took her in, as an apprentice named Mistpaw, and later known as Miststream. Miststream plans to have kits someday, though not to the near future, as she believes she has much life ahead of her before that time comes. Image that I'd like to use for Miststream. '''APPROVED :D your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 03:54, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Spottedwolf ✔ May I use this picture? http://www.freewebs.com/frogstar24/istockphoto_4634571_black_and_white_cat.jpg Name: Spottedwolf Rank: Warrior Description: Black-and-white she-cat with green eyes. She has white paws and a white tip at her tail. Spottedwolf is also a very large cat despite being female and has a scar on her nose as well as one on her flank. One of her right ears has a small tear. Personality: Spottedwolf isn't outwardly friendly but she tolerates company with other cats. She is pragmatic, ambitious and honest, which makes her make multiple sarcastic comments. When provoked, she becomes extremely passionate and isn't afraid to challenge what she believes is right. She tends to prefer to take things into her own paws and wouldn't hesitate to be a leader in any given situation. It takes a long time for her to cement a solid friendship with others and when one is present, she becomes an irreplaceable companion. History: She was born as a clan kit, the only she-cat of two other brothers, Graykit and Icekit. Though she and Graykit matched in strength and speed, Icekit was always smaller and weaker. It was through Icekit where Spottedwolf learned how to feel compassion and mentorship for younger cats. When they were all apprentices, Icepaw died of greencough which left Spotted with only her brother. When they became warriors, Graypaw became Grayclaw and was killed by a rogue cat in a border skirmish. With the loss of her brothers and her parents (due to natural causes), Spottedwolf became sour and withdrawn. Though some would say she is reckless, she begins to feel that she is no longer held back by blood ties and strives to one day protect her clan as a leader. Family: Grayclaw (Deceased) Icepaw (Deceased) Extra: None Made by LadySuzume Approved :) <3 -- It was enchanting to meet you Seabreeze ✔ Name: Seabreeze Rank: Warrior Description: Seabreeze is a dark misty-blue she-cat with bright sea-blue eyes. She has a lean build, a bushy tail, and a white left paw. Personality: Seabreeze is really practical and honest. She's usually very kind, but gets really mad and annoyed easily. She has a pretty low self-esteem, but is REALLY sarcastic most of the time. History: Seabreeze was born a loner. When her old home was destroyed, she went searching with her sister, Sky for a new home. When found by RainClan, they were trained as apprentices, and Seabreeze became a loyal warrior to NightClan. Family: (Can I make another cat?) Sky Extra: None this is my fight song 04:34, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Approved and of course you can make another cat! It was enchanting to meet you Nightkit ✔ Rank: Kit Description: A silvery, small kitten. Personality: A troublemaker - she's very outgoing, loud and happy. A little bit crazy. History: In the last 2 moons that she's been in this world, she's tried to sneak out of camp atleast 15 times, but has been caught by a warrior everytime. Both her parents are dead and her two siblings locations and health status are unknown. Family: Parents: Deceased. Siblings: Cheetakit, Firekit Extra: She's always wanted to be a medicine cat. Heyyyy :D this is Frosty and I'm just leaving this here because a new member of ours, MistWhisker, was having trouble getting it on here c: lol bye 06:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Approved but next time please add more personality (like what she would do in different situations.) And next time pelase also add more description, as it's not very descriptive of what Nightkit looks like. (i just want to live...) Simba ✔ Rank: Warrior Description: Large, massive brown tom with teal-colored eyes and a torn ear. Personality: Simba is a very kind and respecting cat, and is very calm in most situations. He tends to worry about the future rather than focusing on the task at hand, but overall, he is a hardworking and determined cat whom will do anything to protect his Clan. Even if he used to be a loner. History: Was a rogue, but found his way into NightClan territory. Both of his parents died at birth and his father left him. Extra: He has the qualities of a leader, and always wishes to be one. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|' and the sun will rise.]] 15:29, October 25, 2015 (UTC) I would strongly recommend more description but approved. (i just want to live...) Snowpaw and Coalpaw ✔ Name: Snowpaw Rank: apprintice Description: a short fured pure white she-cat with percing ice blue eyes. Personality: kind and trustworthy and is extramly loyal to her family and friends. History: born and raised in Nightclan with her brother Coalpaw. Family: just her brother Coalpaw Extra: none Name: Coalpaw Rank: apprintice Description: a long haired dark black tom with percing ice blue eyes. Personality: heard-headed and very trustwoethy and is extreamlyloyal to his family and friends. History: born and raised in Nightclan with his sister Snowpaw. Family: just his sister Snowpaw. Extra: none Both are mine Cynderheart (talk) 03:02, November 3, 2015 (UTC)Cynderheart Approved. (i just want to live...) Aspenfern probably the only one I'll join with :c Description: a dark ginger she-cat with intense, leaf-green eyes and white paws. Personality: A young warrior with attitude; isn't afraid to back down from a challenge. History: Despite being found as a lone kit and ending up as an outsider, Aspenfern had a prosperous kithood and apprenticeship. Extras: She reminds me of a character in a fanfiction on another wiki c; - Storm (talk) Mistwhisker ✔ Name:Mistwhisker Rank:Warrior Description: She is a short haired silvey tabby cat with dark gray and black stripes and sky-blue eyes Personality: She is calm and collected and she is rather shy. She can make good judgement but she often considered soft-hearted.As she is shy she is a great and loyal warrior and she is very fast . History: She was a clan born kit and she barley ever hung out with the others. She would normaly be alone and sitting in her favorite tree with she still goes to today. As an apprentice she made a few friend but she often just walked outside and walked around alone and happy Family: Orchidlight ( Dead) Embertail(dead) Siblng Petalkit ( Health status and location unknown) Extra: She actaully based off myself because I own all of these traits (Made by MistWhisker) Approved! (i just want to live...) '''. Clearnight ✔ Name: Clearnight Rank: Warrior just out of apprenticeship Description: Larger than average she-cat. Clearnight is dark grey with small white splotches on her legs, back, and chest. She has grey blue eyes and a crooked mouth. She has semi-long hair. She cannot run very fast, but is very strong for a she-cat. Personality: Clearnight is more socially awkward, growing up with a slightly abusive mother. She is, however, very smart. She has a hard time making good friends and tries not to let her feelings show. She appears to not feel anything, but is extremely sensitive. History: Finchflight, her mother, suffered from depression due to the loss of her mother. She took it out on Clearnight sometimes when she was a kit, always apologizing later. Her father tried to interfere, but thought he couldn't do anything. Approved! (is the picture yours?) (i just want to live...) Nightheart ✔ Name: Nightheart Rank: Brand--new warrior Description: A silvery, blackish she-cat with four white paws like they were dipped in white, a white muzzle, a white tail tip and ear tips, and chest. Her blue eyes seem to shine a bright as any star. Personality: Fun, humorous, sarcastic, a HUGE troublemaker, and she is a bit insane. She is also a bit shy to new cats, since her mother was killed, and her mother was supposed to help her, and she had a father who would always abandon her in the forest when he took her out as a kit. So she basically had a mean father. History: Her father, was mean to her. Her mother died in battle, destroying a part of her. Tawnypelt drowned herself, due to her kits all dying. Her brother was killed by his father. Family: Sharpfang (Father), Leopardmoon (Mother, Deceased), Tawnywhiskers (Sister, Deceased), Smokeheart (Brother, Deceased), Rippleclaw (Mate, Silver tom with green eyes). Extra: Nightheart loved her brother, and they were super close. When he died as a warrior, she changed her old warrior name (Nightmist) to Nightheart in his honor. Made by Bluestar1246. Approved. (i just want to live...) Falconheart ✔ screw the other form, that was a n00by request Gonna try to actually join this place and be active. Description: Thin dark brown tabby she-cat with leaf-green eyes and scars over an eye, on her tail and flank. Personality: Fearful but positive. Falconheart often gets mad at herself when she does something bad and holds fear with many things, even her friends and family at times. As a kit, she was a positive, fun-loving ball of fur, but it all changed within a moon. The experience from that left her positivly positive personality torn to shreds. History: Born to two unknown cats, Falconheart was a fluffy furball - until both her parents were killed. Left as an orphan with her brother (below), the tabby had to survive on her own, nearly being killed twice and leaving her with scars. She and her brother eventually discovered NightClan, and have been members ever since. Family: Ashfeather (brother, living) Extra: She and her brother have lots of meaning to me :) Ashfeather ✔ Continuing from the above Description: Silver tabby tom with blue eyes Personality: Pretty much identical to his sister's History: Mostly the same as his sister's, outside of the fact that he helped her survive most of her brutal injuries. Family: Falconheart (sister, living) Extra: Those two are from another wiki and I really enjoy them c: Is this okay? -Storm Gainwing Description: A black tom with ginger spots and icy blue eyes Personality: a bit sensitive but king History: Clanborn Family: Gainwing's mum and dad died in a storm Extra: N/A Butterflypaw ✔ Name: Butterflypaw Rank: A new apprentice. Description: Small golden tabby she-cat. She has extremely pale blue eyes, one larger than the other. Her chest is white and she is very light on her paws and good at jumping. She is not very good at catching land prey, more air prey. Personality: Butterflypaw is very nice, but can be sassy at times. She likes being a part of the Clan, but does not like to bear too much responsibility. History: She is a bit weak, since she suffered from a bad bout of greencough when she was a kit. She can also suffer from flashbacks because her siblings died of that same greencough outbreak. Family: Not sure yet. Oh, yes. All NightClan cats can fly. 00:46, February 11, 2016 (UTC) APPROVED your love never fails, never gives up, never runs out on me 00:50, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Firestorm ✔ Rank: Warrior (formerly deputy of another clan) Appearance: Brilliant orange, muscular tabby tom with bright jade green eyes. Personality: Fide ad mortem. Serious, ambitious, intelligent, serious, and stern. He has a soft side around kits, though. Did I mention he's serious? Also, he is an amazing fighter. Oh yeah, he's serious. History: Was once in RainbowClan, then the flood annihilated his entire Clan. They reluctantly joined NightClan. Family: Sepia (Cousin) approved (i just want to live...) Nightpaw Name:Nightpaw Rank:Medicine cat Apprentice Appearance: Black fur, with blueish fur that has silver splotches on it. Nightsplash is blind with Ivy blue eyes. She has long fur that's soft and silky smooth. She always seems to know what she's doing and often has a deep blue tint to her eyes. Personality: She is soft, and kind...with a weakness for hurt cats. She seems to always know when a cat is hurt.(reference to Yellowfangs Secret). She is hardly ever mad, and has lots of nightmares. Her connection with starclan is extremely strong. Blazeheart Golden-brown tabby fur with white underbelly and paw, and icy blue eyes. She doesn't talk much, but has a Big heart and is kind and caring. Loyal,strong,funny, smaller than most cats with a scar on her muzzle. Has the qualities of a leader, but knows that she would never become anything farther than a senior warrior or elder. Is young, just finished her warrior training, is a very skilled hunter and fighter. Would also die for her clan. Mother was killed in a battle, and sister was hit by a monster when they were apprentices. Follow the warrior code firmly, but has her flaws, like every cat does. Doesn't like cats who act like they are so perfect because they are older or more skilled at something than she is. Wants a caring,loving mate and a litter of kits. Isn't afraid of many things. Rank:Warrior Mom:dead Dad:dead Mate: Made by: Autumnshade123 Approved. (i just want to live...) Nightwhisker Rank: Wanted to be Med. Cat but realized her destiny was elsewhere. Description: Black she-cat with gray socks and stripes. Green eyes. Personality: She is smart, compassionate, but sometimes a little bit full-of-herself. She has a good memory of herbs and of battle moves but is too clumsy to perfect them accurately! For example, if her foot were itchy in a rabbit burrow, she'd kick the side and cause an avalanche! She is an extrovert with her own clan but very awkward at Gatherings! However, she ain't so sweet and kind if you break the warrior code. She is very boastful in the rare times when she does a move perfectly and is precise with each motion. Gosh, she won't stop talking! History: She came to NightClan from another, similar Clan far, far away (ShadowClan!). She was thrown of a cliff, died for a little bit but re-awoke and journeyed to NightClan (she didn't come back to life magically, it's like how patients come back after CPR, ya know?). She came at 12 moons old, was apprenticed for a moon until they realized she already had training and gave her a warrior name- Nightwhisker (her name at ShadowClan was Nightfeather). Family: Her mother is a kittypet named Lunar and her father Icewing from a Clan she won't mention (maybe WindClan? I think she mentioned that when she came). She had a sister, Badgerheart, who was killed on the Thunderpath. She already had kits in ShadowClan- Stealthstep and Moleeyes. User: MidnightWolf102 Approved! (i just want to live...) Catscratch Name: Catscratch Rank: Warrior Description: Grey fur with black stripes and yellow eyes Personality: Catscratch is calm and caring, even though she's rather quiet. She doesn't like fighting, even though she does it. History: Unknown Family: Unknown Extras: There are several scars over her right eye. ---User: Rhi-Yalo--- approved (i just want to live...) Nightfeather Rank: Warrior Description: A light gray colored she-cat, with white paws, a darkened muzzle and light blue eyes. She has her mother's slender form, with her father's strength. Personality: She is a kind and loving cat, with a love for battle training. As a kit, she was small, made fun of by the others, so she struggles to prove herself. She's quiet, and keeps to herself, and does not boast. However, when she talks, it's worth listening too! History: Lost her mother when she was 9 moons old, almost a warrior. Her father became more protective over her, despite the fact she never gets in trouble. Family: Father: Jaystream: Looks exactly like Nightfeather Mother; Dovestripe: Silver with black stripes and amber eyes. Brother: Cloudfrost: A silver tom with his mother's amber eyes and his father's muscular build. Extras; On her tail, there is a semi circle scar, and behind her ear, there is a black spot, which would supposably be her birthmark, if cats had them. (Bluestar1246) approved. (i just want to live...) Hi I Don't know how to make a cat so this is the best I can do. Ferntail Rank: Warrior Color: ''' A pretty, mottled brown with white paws and green eyes. '''Family: '''Brother named Treetrunk, brown with amber eyes, named for his brown body, the same color as a tree's trunk. First Litter. Three sisters. Lightfoot, a cream colored she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, named for her white paws and how lightly she steps. First Litter. Grassfur, a gray-black mottled cat with deep indigo eyes, named "grass" for her almost grass-like fur, and "fur" for that reason also. First Litter. And Violetkit, who died at birth. She was all black with a strange purple tail tip. She was named Violetkit because of her violet tail tip. Mother: Summerpad, a pretty cream-colored she-cat with white paws and indigo eyes. She passed her white paws, cream body, and indigo eyes down to her litter. The "summer" in her name stood for her cream colored body being the same color as the fields that Stalktail saw during summer one day. The "pad" stood for her distinct trit-trotting gait. Father: Galexyfur, a spotted black-and-white tom with indigo eyes. He passed down his strength and indigo eyes. The "galaxy" part of his name came from his black and white-dotted coat pattern. The "fur" part made the galaxy stand for the color of his fur. Grandmother: Firewing, a cream colored she-cat with indigo eyes. She passed down the cream color and indigo eyes combination. The "fire" part of her name came from the flame of toughness in her spirit. The "wing" part came from how she seemed to take flight with her training as an apprentice. (Deceased of old age) Grandfather: Stalktail, a mottled brown tom-cat with light blue eyes. He passed down his mottled color. The "stalk" in his name was from his love to stalk something. the "tail" was from when his tail would stay perfectly raised when he hunted, but still wouldn't scare the prey. (Deceased of old age) Great Grandmother: Sandfrost, a pretty, sand-colored, thin she-cat with indigo eyes, the meaning of her name "frost" at the end. The "sand" comes from her color. She has dark brown points. She passed down the gene of indigo eyes. (Died in a fox trap.) Great Grandfather: Swiftfoot, a gentle, mottled-brown tomcat with soft green eyes. He passed down his strength and his mottled color. the "swift" in his name comes from his ability to run fast, and the "foot" comes from the blur of feet, or paws, that you see when he runs by. (Died of old age) Great, Great Grandmother: Moonwater, a very, very gentle gray she-cat with indigo eyes, named "moon" Because she was most awake at night, and "water" for her love of watching the moon dance on the water. She passed down her indigo eyes and nice personality. (Died with Snakefrost in the river) Great, Great Grandfather: Snakefrost, an aggressive and cold tomcat who was only nice to Moonwater, his mate. He was cream colored and had green eyes. He was named "snake" because a snake tried to bite him when he was first born, but his mother protected him and won, and "frost" because of his cold, frosty personality. He passed down his cream color. (Died of drowning in a river) Great, Great, Great Grandmother: Willowspot, a pretty brown she-cat with gray eyes. She was sweet and pretty. She as named "willow" because when she was a little kit she climbed the willow tree in camp and earned her name Willowkit, and "spot" for the amber spot on her chest where her heart is. She passed down a creamy brown color gene and sweet temperament. (Died in a bear fight) Great, Great, Great Grandfather: Rainclaw, a cute gray tomcat with indigo eyes. He was named "rain" for how his claws didn't come in until late and his claws would bounce away harmlessly like rain sliding down everyone's coats, and "claw" because of his claws. He passed the first gene of indigo eyes down. (Died of old age) Second-litter half sisters and brothers: Honeypaw, a cute, small, and fluffy golden she-cat, named "Honey" because of her smooth, sweet personality, and smooth golden coat, Gingerpaw, a ginger with indigo eyes she-cat, named for her ginger coat, and Dawnpaw, a cream-colored tom with eyes the color of the dawn sky. She was named "dawn" for her dawn-colored eyes. Another kit, Coldkit, died as soon as he was born, but he was a dark gray color. He was named "Cold" because he was so cold, and that is how he died. Their mother was still Summerpad but their father was Ripplepool, a black with amber stripes tom, named "ripple" for his rippling stripes, and "pool" for how the ripples looked like the waves on a gentle pool. Mate: Pondheart, a big, heavily-muscled tom-cat with dark gray fur and light blue eyes. He was named "pond" Because of his color like a dark pond, and "heart" because of his generous heart and spirit. Our kits: Hawkkit, a gentle black tabby tom with sharp claws, named "Hawk" For his sharp, hawk-like claws, and Marblekit, a white tabby she-cat with gray eyes. She was named "Marble" For her color and her solid personality. One as solid as marble. '''Backstory: '''She was born in RiverClan and was loved there. Her grandparents were alive then, and Firewing loved telling her about battles in the past. Fernkit was fascinated and knew that her path was a warrior. She became Fernpaw and her mentor was Darksky. Darksky taught her and she soon fought in the battle over Sunningrocks. She was captured during the battle and made prisoner of ThunderClan. Her Clan had to give ThunderClan all of their prey if they were to give her back. RiverClan reluctantly gave them all the fish in their pile. Fernpaw was taken back and helped hunt for the rest of the day. In another few moons, Fernpaw got her Warrior name, Ferntail, and was respected by all in her Clan. Then, Stalktail passed away of old age and the next day, so did Firewing. Ferntail was lost in grief, but Pondheart helped her through it and they became mates and had Marblekit and Hawkkit. Afterwards she had two apprentices. (Look in "Mentor" spot for more on that) She became a great warrior and she still is to this day. '''Mentor: Her mentor was Darksky, a dark, dark brown tabby tomcat with amber eyes, named "dark" for how dark his fur was, and "sky" for on the very dark night he was born, with a slitted moon and not many stars in the sky. She mentored Forestshine, a pretty brown she-cat with green eyes, named "forest" for her love of the forest, and "shine" for her shining personality, and Lilacclaw, a pretty white she-cat named "Lilac" for her sweet temperament and "claw" for her smooth claws. Medicine cat knowledge: 'She knew a bit about herbs, but she never became a medicine cat. She was always respectful of Mintbreeze, however. Mintbreeze was named "mint" for her strong love of the mint plant, and "breeze" for the breeze that seemed to bring her from a lone life to the Clans. She was gray with light green eyes. '''Personality: '''Tough, aggressive, but kind. She is quiet, observant, sweet, and a fast learner. She is a very great and successful warrior that would rather not fight but will if needed. '''Best friends: '''Her sister, Grassfur, and her mate, Pondheart. Also Fuzzfur, a white, fuzzy she-cat who got bigger but kept her kit fur. She is "enemies" with Pineneedle, a black she-cat with green eyes, named "pine" for her green eyes, and "needle" for her sharp attitude. '''Ferntail is having a happy life so far ;D ' '''Tigerlily Name: Tigerlily Rank: Warrior Description: Tigerlily is a pretty dark orange she-cat with black stripes all over her body. Making her look like a tiger. Her eyes are a dark brown, and she has unusual long sharp front claws. Personality: Tigerlily's voice is often kept in a gentle tone. Her purr is rather, welcoming and warm. Tigerlily is a very loyal cat, she is very fierce and will protect her clan with the cost of her life. She is very gentle and loving and will often seen helping apprentices with there duties, soothing elders with bad dreams and playing with kittens. Tigerlily isn't a judgy cat and will often try to make friends with everyone and anyone. She isn't afraid to lend a helping hand and will stand up for cats who can't defend or protect themselevs. History: Tigerlily was born to two amazing warriors, Rainstorm and Leafdapple. Tigerlily grew up to be just like both of her parents and would alway show her loyaty and repsonibility in her clan. After the death of her parents, Tigerlily never swayed from her duties. Family: *Father: Rainstorm (Dead) *Mother: Leafdapple (Dead) BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 00:25, February 3, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan 'Deathberries' Name: Deathberries Rank: Warrior Description: Deathberries is a pure black she-cat with dark purple eyes, she has three claw marks on her face, missing her purple eyes. Personality: Deathberries is a rather amitbitous cat, and one to awlays get her revenge. Once she has something set in her mind, she'll never give up, and will kill if she needs to get what she wants, or to accomplish. If a cat angrers Deathberries, she will hold a grudge in her heart until her death, unless the cta somehow changes her opionon on them. Deathberries often likes the taste of blood in her mouth and the stings of the wounds on her pelt, she never shows mercy to a cat and won't stop fighting a cat until she wins. History: Deathberries was an outcast from the momment she opned her dark purple eyes, her parents thought a cat with purple eyes was evil, so they casted her out of the nest and wouldn't let her eat with them or share there prey with them. Deathberries was mostly abused by her father, and she earned the scars on her face from him, when she was just a paw, she was playing with her brother and accidently hurt his ear and her father lashed out. Deathberries became angry and evil, and she swore revenge on her mother and father. Family: *Mother: Sapphirewing (Alive) *Dad: Shadowtalon (Alive) *Brother: Rabbittail (Alive) BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 00:25, February 3, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Ravenconsparicy Name: Ravenconsparicy Rank: Warrior Description: A pure black she-cat with dark dark blue eyes Personality: Ravenconsparicy is a tough she-cat and isn't one to be messed with. She is the type of she-cat to snap at you and tease you in a short of nice way and mean way, she is very mysterious and doesn't stay what she thinks and sometimes doens't talk at all. Some cats stay clear of her, others glare at her or want to get to know her, waiting to get to know this mysterious cat. She sometimes can speak her own mind and will say things that will accidently hurt other cat's feelings. But she will always try to apoligize to them. Ravenconspaircy is very loyal to her clan and will always lend a helping paw to cats in need, she makes sure the prey pile is filled and cats have had somethig to eat, she will often go hunintg by herself and will often go without eating for a couple hours or a day. All Ravenconsparicy wants for her clanmates is she hopes to die as a ture warrior. History: Ravenconsparicy was born in a litter of two, the only surviving kit out of the litter, her mother died along with her siblings and was raised by her clan, never knowing her father, who was killed in battle. Ravenconsparicy grew up to learn and protect herself form her mean clanmates comments. Ravenconsparicy learned to train hard and keep her mouth shut when she was suppost to be. Family: *Mother: Rosepetal (Dead) *Two unmaed kits (Dead) *Father: Crashingthunders. (dead) BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 00:25, February 3, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan 'Shadowpool' Name: shadowpool Rank: warrior Description: a she cat, former rogue, with black fur speckled with white. Bright golden eyes Personality: an introverted cat dedicated to her sister and her clan. Shadowpool acts snappy to most people, she hates many things with a burning fury. SHe will die for any cat she loves, and is rather rash and senseless at times. Shadowpool acts gentler around her sister, guiding her carefully and tenderly with an affection that she shouldn't posess. History: shadow and her sister were born and raised in a small area of cliffs surrounding a lovely pool. Smoke, their mother, taught them hunting and to take anything they needed or wanted. Sometimes cats came there outside of there small family, but they usually scented other cats and ran away quickly. Shadow was uninterested in the small outbursts of activity, but purity Wasn't. She wouod always go up to the strangers and spy on them. Eventually, A strange cat caught her and started chasing her. Purity lead the Cat directly to Their mother,not stopping to think. The mother jumped out to protect them, but the mother reckognise her long lost love and abandoned her young kits in favor of him. the four month olds were alone. Purity and shadow went off together, leaving behind the pretty pool. They had to survive. Shadow would prove their mother wrong. Hunting was difficult, as Purity's deafness prevented her from finding any prey, so shadow had to hunt for both of them. They were like this for a few days, hungry for milk and love, unable to Play like normal kits. That was, until they met (adoptive Father). SHadow went hunting and was stalking a scrawny shrew when a large cat pounced on her prey. Evidently, the cat couldn't smell her, because when he Noticed her she had run back to her sister. They both Hissed at The stranger, who insisted on taking them to the camp. They began life in a nursery, with brand new names, Shadowkit And Purekit. THe kits were secluded and sullen, and not excited at being seperated for their duties as paws. Purepaw Recieved basic training for the usual time, but she didn't get many warrior duties, and just helped out in the nursery. shadowpaw graduated the same Into shadowpool, but refused to do any work but what her sister did. Shadowpool was delibratley trying to show the unfairness of how her sister was being treated. Her ploy worked and her sister got normal duties. Family: * smoke (mother) * Cloudie (father) * Bee (step father) * (Anyone Who Wants To Be) (adopted father) * Puredew (sister) Category:Join the Clan